1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaskets used to seal panels, doors or cabinet frames, in general, and to "Hollow D" gaskets commonly employed to seal against leakage of electromagnetic radiation from enclosed electronic equipment, and against the incursions of snow, sleet and rain into the housings where such equipment is operating, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, such gaskets are commonly employed in housed Personal Communication Systems and similar cellular Base Stations, and are typically of a type having an adhesive strip on its back surface that is rolled against the door and/or frame in sealing the housing. As is also appreciated, need frequently arises to maintain or service the electronic equipment within the housing, resulting in the necessary repetitive opening and closing of these various panels, doors and cabinets. In use, however, it has been found that the gaskets do not adequately adhere to the edge surface--frequently because the pressure applied when initially installing the gasket is improper. That is, when an insufficient amount of pressure is applied through the conventional type of roller employed, there is an insufficient contact between the edge surface and the adhesive strip on the back of the gasket. Conversely, applying an excessive amount of pressure damages the gasket itself. In both these instances, a very real tendency exists for the gasket to eventually peel away from the panel, door or cabinet frame involved.
Considering the problem, a realization became apparent that something was needed to verify that the wetting of the "Hollow D" gasket adhesive was sufficient, and in a non-destructive manner. In other words, something was required other than merely grabbing the side areas of the gasket and pulling upwards until the adhesive tore away, as that obviously destroyed the usefulness of the gasket.